farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mediterranean Riviera
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Mediterranean Riviera is an extension of FarmVille and is the 18th farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Mediterranean Riviera (event). It stated its early access on April 14th, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on April 21st, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Mediterranean Riviera market items # Access to exclusive Mediterranean Riviera quests & rewards # 1x - Riviera Starter Pack ( value) ## 6x - Ancient Urn ## 6x - Stained Glass ## 6x - Statue Pedestal ## 16x - Sea Glass Glue ## 16x - Shimmering Tape ## 1x - Coliseum Wall Cypress (tree ready to harvest) ## 1x - Water Squirt Whelp (animal ready to harvest) ## 1x - Terra Cotta Pegacorn (animal ready to harvest) # 1x - Mediterranean Combine (complete) # 1x - Red Rose Stallion (animal) Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Pantheon Isle ## 1x - ? (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Mediterranean Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x - Mediterranean Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Riviera Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Riviera Pasture (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - (voting building for the "Domestic vs Wild Animals") # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Mediterranean Craftshop ## 1x - Market Stall ## 1x - ? with ? (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Azure Emporium with ? (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small Broken Vases (requires 10 Shimmering Tapes ea.) ## 2x - Medium Column Ruins (requires 22 Shimmering Tapes ea.) ## 1x - Large Broken Vases (requires 28 Sea Glass Glues ea.) ## 1x - Extra Large Column Ruins (requires 42 Sea Glass Glues ea.) Riviera Points Riviera Points are the new experience system for Mediterranean Riviera. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Riviera Points You can earn these Riviera Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Mediterranean Riviera crops/seeds # Leveling up your Blue Sea Cafe # Crafting in the Azure Emporium (Self Contained crafting building) # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Pantheon Isle (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Mediterranean Riviera, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Mediterranean Riviera, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Mediterranean Riviera Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} Slideshow File:Mediterranean Riviera-28x28-Coin Expansion.jpg|28x28 Coin expansion See Also Category:Mediterranean Riviera (farm)